


Little Boxes

by justthehiddles



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy things, Tom is traveling again, taking the next big step
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 07:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: Tom is getting ready to head on a long work trip and you are sad you won’t be able to spend time with him.  Fortunately, Tom gives you a big project inside a little box.





	Little Boxes

“And how long will you be in America?” you questioned Tom as you flopped down on the bed. 

“Six months maybe seven depending on reshoots.”

You pouted as Tom shuffled from suitcase to dresser to closet. Although your relationship was serious, this was the first time he was going to be leaving for an extended period. There had been a week or two trip here or there or even a month trip to L.A. But six months or more was going to be a true test of your relationship.

“And you absolutely have to go?” you whined as you threw big puppy dog eyes at him.

Tom laughed and leaned down and kissed you on the lips. You took the chance and grabbed him around his neck and pulled him down onto the bed. With his weight leaned over, Tom toppled onto you and he unceremoniously collapsed in a heap of limbs. You took this opportunity to straddle his chest and pinned him to the bed.

“Ha! you’re my prisoner. You can’t leave.”

In one swift motion, Tom grabbed your waist and flipped you onto you back with him positioned between your legs. He pinned your hands above your head.

“Rude,” you remarked, and you attempted to free yourself from his grip. You forgot how strong he is. His lanky frame not betraying a bit of his strength. 

“It’s very rude of you to make me fall in love with you,” Tom leaned down to kissed you. Your mouth and tongue inviting him to explore more. Own of his hands moving down to tease your breasts through the thin shirt.

“Inconsiderate, really,” he breathed into your neck as he nuzzled into that sweet spot that made your arousal pool.

You were left with little choice but to moan into his ear and he pulled on your shirt.

“I thought you had to pack for your big trip.”

“I think I can spare a few minutes for some time you. But only a few minutes because that’s all I need.”

Tom flashed a grin and you playfully smacked his chest before tugging on his pants.

“Not a chance, Mr. Hiddleston.”

\- 

After the interlude, Tom finished up packing. The two of you went out to dinner that night because Tom’s flight was early the next morning. You tried your best to put on a brave face but inside you could feel yourself crumbling. By the time dessert came around, Tom could sense something was wrong.

“Are you still worried about the distance?”

“Maybe,” you sulked into your pudding. 

“Darling. There is nothing to worry about,” Tom kissed your hand, “We will have phone calls and Face Time and I will fly back home when I can.”

“But it is not the same as having you here? Will you stay at my place when you come to town?”

Tom gave a nervous chuckle.

“We’ll have to see about that. I’ll have Bobby and things deal with…”

He could see the tears welling in your eyes and he continued.

“…But I am sure I can stay over sometimes. But honestly, darling, you are worried about nothing. I am with you. I want to be with you. You are the one I want.”

“Isn’t that a song from Grease?”

“Perhaps. Now finish your dessert so I can get home and get some sleep.

You spent the night at Tom’s that night so you could see him off first thing in the morning. you didn’t even bother to hide your sadness.

“But what will I do with you not around?” 

You were grabbing at any excuse for him to stay. 

“Well you have your job and I am sure you can find some sort of project to keep you busy.”

“Not bloody likely.”

“Oh that reminds me. Here,” Tom fished a small package from his pocket and tossed it towards you. The package landed on the dining table before skidding to a few feet away from you.

“What’s this?”

Tom smiled.

“Open it and find out.”

The package was too large for a ring box and it wasn’t any other kind of jewelry box. You opened the box lid with hesitation. Inside was a keyring with a key attached.

“A key?” you asked in confusion, “But I already have a key to your place.”

“Perhaps then, you should keep looking.”

You turned the key ring over and saw the inscription.

Our First Home Together.

You blinked and sat in shock.

“Did you…” you stuttered as Tom’s smile grew, “Did you…buy a place?”

“Indeed, I did. Do you think buying furnishings for our new home is a project you can handle while I’m gone?”

You stood up and ran over to him, embracing him tight.

“But what about here?” you gestured around the room, “This is your house, your home.”

“Darling, you are my home.” he commented as he leaned down to kiss you deeply.


End file.
